Alone 2
by IceAgeFan
Summary: Reuploaded. Po goes back to the Jade Palace for revenge, but something unexpected happens. Warning: Violence, swearing and suggested sexual themes. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Kung Fu Panda or anything relating to the franchise. I only own Piàn.**_

 **Alone 2**

"Hello, I'm Po, I'm a Panda. And I am all Alone. I was shunned and sent away by everyone I love because I _supposedly_ threw a shuriken at Master Shifu's daughter, who I was in love with, so he sent me away forever. You see I use to live at the Jade Palace as the Dragon Warrior, protecting the Valley from harm. But now I am all alone here, in a cave. That however no longer bothers me, because change is coming. You see when I left a day later I heard that the girl I loved, Tigress, was **dating someone else**...And to be honest, I was completely and utterly furious. I felt **extreme** levels of rage unlike I'd ever felt before. Who the hell did this guy think he was? And you know the bad thing?...They got together after only 1 week. **1 WEEK!?** I've lived with her for 9yrs trying to get her to love me...To just love again. And now all my work falls to a stupid, pointless drone who takes advantage of my hard work..."

"It's _depressing_ I tell you. So what I plan to do is pay them a little visit. To _"congratulate them"_ on their relationship. But I'll be doing _much_ more than just congratulating. What I plan to do... **Is rule the Valley of Peace**. Then I'll be able to do whatever I want. I'll build an _empire_ from the ground up, that will show **everyone** just how powerful I am. I intend to send a deep message to them all. One they will **never** forget...Times change. And when I get to the Jade Palace and crush them all"

"There will **DEFINITELY** be changes"

"As for my Tigress...Well I **do** need a mate. An empress to rule my empire with. And she would be perfect. All I have to do is just crush the others, especially **him** , then everything will be just right" Po then pulls out a sword that is pulsing red with a whirring noise. He looks at the sword and then back to the Jade Palace before smiling evilly. He then chuckles as he speaks to himself.

"This is going to be _SO_ fun. Don't worry Tigress, I'll be there soon my love. Then we can rule the Valley together forever! No one will be able to stop us, we will be **INVINCIBLE!** " Po then laughed out evilly and loudly, his voice being carried into the thick air as it echoed across the Valley. Dark times were ahead for the Five and Shifu, if they only they knew of what evil was about to besiege them.

 _A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Yay! I missed writing stories for you guys and I am loving all the stories you guys are writing. They really are awesome and inspiring, so much so that they inspired me to write for you guys again. Thank you for that inspiration. So I knew you guys wanted a sequel to Alone. And that is exactly what this is,_ _ **Alone 2!**_ _Thanks for everyone who read, or reviewed, favourited and or followed the Trailer. It was very nice of you all to do and I'm glad people are excited. So, leave what you think'll happen next chapter and leave your thoughts of this Prologue in a review. Or a PM if you want, I'm always willing to listen to you all and help you guys._ _ **I love all of you**_ ❤ _. Sorry for the wall of text, but anyway. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you for chapter 1. Hope everyone is well and stay safe guys!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Kung Fu Panda or anything relating to the franchise. I only own Piàn.**_

 **Sadness, fear, shame**. That is what the members of the Jade Palace as well as Mr Ping were feeling for pushing him away. They were all affected by it, Mr Ping the most due to the fact that he pushed away his own son. It was almost too much for him to bear (I really didn't mean that pun lol. I promise). But the Five and Shifu helped him through it and showed that they were grieving almost as much as he was. And for Tigress...She almost was. Everyday she thought of the now accidentally expunged Panda as it almost felt as though the life of the palace had been drained. Over the course of Po's absence, Tigress had learned that the reason why the palace felt so empty and dead, was because Po **was** the palace. He **was** the life in it. And when took away, the palace and everyone in it deteriorates. She was so _sad_...And so _drained_ , that she had started dating a guy just 3 _days_ after Po left. All because she couldn't tell him her love that she held close to her heart in his name. The guy she was dating was a male Leopard called Piàn, who's name translated to _"Cheat"_ because that's exactly what he does. He hadn't cheated on Tigress _yet_ , but judging but what he has cheated in it wouldn't be long before he did. She didn't care about him to be completely honest, she only started dating him so she felt like she didn't feel completely lonely. To be honest she hated Piàn, he was way too arrogant. He was always trying to "get with her" as he would say, which she was **NOT** having. She usually didn't respond to him angrily, except when he said **THAT**. She just wished that Po was back already and that they hadn't pushed him away. She knew he never threw the Shuriken at her, but for some reason she didn't defend him or stand up for him. She even slapped him, something which 2 days later she felt _incredibly_ guilty for. It was almost as if the slap marked him for shame...Shame for something he didn't do. Tigress sighed and got up from her bed, before she walked over to the window sill and looked out into the distance. She hoped to see him running back to the Jade Palace, desperate to come back to see them...To see her. But that was a far away dream in a distant past. One she could only wish to return to.

"Oh Po...We're so sorry. Just do what you always do and come back. You _always_ find a way...I only hope you're still able to" Said Tigress to herself mostly. She hoped he would hear it, that Master Oogway's spirit would somehow guide her voice to Po.

"Just forgive us for our stupid mistakes. We'll never make them again, I _promise_ you" Said Tigress again, as she continued to talk to what she hoped was Po's subconscious. So much happened on the day that Po left, they spent the rest of the day complaining about him. It was only the day afterwards when they realised what they had done wrong. Suddenly she hated a voice behind her...And it was one she currently loathed to hear.

"Hey baby" The husky voice said. Tigress' head lowered to look at the window sill, as she sighed to herself and spoke back to her idiotic boyfriend. Why she hadn't gotten rid of him yet, she would never know.

"Hello Piàn" Her voice was emotionless, she was trying to show him that he meant nothing to her in comparison to what Po meant to her. But as usual, he didn't pick it up. Such blindess he had.

"I missed you all day" Said the male Leopard, putting his paws on her waist and kissing her neck. Tigress still remained emotionless as she ignored his advances. This had been her life since 3 days after Po left. Her thinking of Po and her _"boyfriend"_ trying to get her in her own bed in every way possible. She wanted to scream, but there was no point.

"And **I** didn't" Said the female Tiger Master, clearly wanting to get him away as **fast** as possible. This was what their realationship with him had been like. It wasn't one based off of love, or romantic entanglements as Tigress called them. It wasn't forged from their heart. Tigress didn't even have a heart for it, nor him at all...And Piàn's view of their relationship was based off his corrupted lust for her in everyway possible. As you can probably tell, they didn't mix at all.

"You see that's not how a relationship is meant to go" Said Piàn, holding her waist now with his paws. Tigress continued to stare out the window as she hoped the male Leopard caressing her would just suddenly drop dead. She had been a little bit more commited to loving him when they first started dating, but now...There was nothing. Her heart was gone, voided by the oncoming way of oppression of him over her. Try as she might to pry herself aside, she could not withhold him.

"Well it's how this one's going, so get use to it" Said Tigress with venom as she looked at him before turning round again. Piàn looked at her with a sigh and then spoke to her again as he kissed her neck.

"Come on baby, you usually like this" Said Piàn, as he continued to sprout nonsensical statements that were complete lies. Tigress responded back to her "boyfriend" as she was getting tired of his advances. He clearly was never going to get that she would **never** love him. That the relationship was all just a fallacy.

"Go away Piàn, I'm not in the mood" Said Tigress as she continued to stare out the window into the distance where she hoped Po would be running back to end this nightmare. Piàn looked at her as he stopped kissing her neck and responded to her with an annoyed tone. He would usually do this.

"You always say that. It's beginning to annoy me" Said Piàn as he stared at her. Tigress then done something she's never done in the relationship before...Stood up to him.

"We'll you've ALWAYS annoyed me. Now like I said, leave me alone" Said Tigress as she turned her head back to the window from looking at him. Piàn suddenly squinted his eyes at her, clearly not beginning to like her tone. This is how things usually go when the two started to speak like this. And it usually didn't end well.

"Don't make me do this Tigress" Said Piàn looking at her like he owned her, something Tigress never liked about him. Tigress then sighed and spoke to him in an "I don't care" tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Piàn. Go bother someone else instead" Said Tigress continuing to look out the window. Apparently this tone wasn't receieved well by Piàn who too drastic and cruel actions. This was where things got bad. All of a sudden, Tigress felt herself fall to the ground as Piàn had swept her legs from under her and grabbed her throat in a choke. Tigress tried to break free from his hold as he spoke to her in a firm tone right in her face.

"Listen to me **bitch** , you will do as I **want** you to do without questioning me. I **OWN** you. Now get your sexy little ass through to the kitchen and **make** something to eat" Said Piàn as he let to of her throat, only to slap her in the face and walk out to the kitchen. Tigress stayed still on the floor as tears of sadness and despair rolled down her now sore cheek. She then started to sob, as she went into a ball and stayed there. _Wishing_ Po was here with her instead of that _stupid_ Piàn. She then spoke to herself as she still had tears of sadness roll down her cheek. She _hated_ her life just now.

"Please come back Po...My Panda...My sweet, sweet Panda. I... **love**...you" Said Tigress before she felt herself being dragged by who she assumed was Piàn. She **DEFINITELY** needed Po. Truth be told...They all did.

 _A/N: Wow, poor Tigress :( That monster Piàn is a really nasty guy, I even hate writing his name lol. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you very much for your reviews on the prologue. Before I go I'm just wanting to remind you all not to send me reviews and messages asking if I can kill a certain character first because some of you think I'm going to make Po kill everyone. Just read each chapter as they come out, the plot will be revealed in time, as with any story. Anyway, thank you all for reading. Review so I know what you think. Favourite and follow if you haven't so you can keep up to date with the story. I love you all very much, until the next chapter...Goodbye :)_


	3. Chapter 2 - Father and Done

_**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Kung Fu Panda or anything relating to the franchise. I only own Piàn.**_

"Noodles" Said Mr Ping as he looked out into the heavy, thick distance from Po's room. That's what he had said the last time Po had went off to save China from that evil peacock Lord Shen. But he could not say that anymore...Nor _"Goodbye"_ because he already said so...For possibly the last time. During the time Po was exiled from the Palace, he had came down to Mr Ping to tell him of what had happend and for comfort. But comfort was what he got very little of. Mr Ping sighed as he remembered it like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _"I can't_ _ **believe**_ _them dad...I thought they loved me. I thought Tigress loved me" Said Po talking to his father who was cooking a pot of noodles._

 _"Well what did you do son? I'm sure everything can be sorted out tomorrow" Said Mr Ping. Po then spoke why he had been banished as he looked at his father._

 _"They think I tried to kill Tigress" Said Po as he looked at his father's face freeze. Mr Ping suddenly panicked and spoke to his son in a questioning disbelief._

 _"You tried to_ _ **kill**_ _Tigress?" Said Mr Ping incredulously, as he looked at his son. Po looked back and spoke, but it was hopeless._

 _"No, dad I..." He was then interrupted by his father._

 _"Po, how could you_ _ **do**_ _such a thing? She loves you_ _ **very**_ _much, why would you try to kill her?...Wait a second, if you tried to kill Tigress knowing you love her that much then that means that..." Mr Ping suddenly froze as he put the pieces together to form what he thought Po would eventually do._

 _"No dad, just..." Said Po, trying to get a word in. But like before it was hopeless, what came next, Mr Ping had_ _ **never**_ _spoken to Po in his life before._

 _"Go away you killer! Get out of my shop now and don't come back!" Said Mr Ping picking up a frying pan and arming his wing with it. Po gasped loudly at what he heard his father say. He couldn't believe what was happening just now._

 _"What!? Dad I didn't do..." Yep, interrupted again._

 _"I said get out of my shop and don't come back. I don't want to be killed by my own son! Go away!" Said Mr Ping as he looked sternly and angrily at Po. The Panda gave one more try to see if he could get a word in. He should have known._

 _"Dad, PLEASE just li..." Try as he might, the former Dragon Warrior couldn't get a word in._

 _"_ _ **LEAVE!**_ _" Shouted Mr Ping pointing to the exit. Everyone looked at what was happening as Po had tears of betrayal rolling down his eyes as he looked at his now former father. The Panda then lowered his head and walked out the entrance as everyone looked at him leave. Once Mr Ping saw Po leave he went back to making the pot of noodles he was at, as everyone else went back to eating._

 _End Flashback_

Mr Ping felt ashamed of himself. How could he have just **thrown** his son away like that? The day he had started feeling guilt was the day after Po had left. He woke up and had panicked, calling for Po. When he realised that the Panda wasn't there and that he'd sent him away, the shop hadn't been open that entire day. It was spent with himself, locked in Po's room going through his son's stuff and crying. Wishing that Po would come back to him and scold him for his mistake. The Five and Shifu had came to visit him on the same day and he had told them what he had done to Po. He remembers it like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _"What do you mean you sent Po away?" Said Viper in disbelief, trying to understand what he was saying. Mr Ping then spoke through a choke of tears and pain, as it was a heavy sensation in his chest. It was like the weight of his problems was literally weighing him down._

 _"He told me what had happened and for some_ _ **STUPID**_ _reason, I thought that if he tried to kill Tigress then he might try to kill me...But I see my mistake now. Po would_ _ **never**_ _kill anyone, let alone me and you Tigress" Said Mr Ping as he looked at the female Tiger Master. Tigress looked at him and asked a question she had wondered about what he had said._

 _"Why would you highlight me in the same tier as Po never killing anyone? I'm not anymore special than anyone of the Five or Master Shifu" Said Tigress as she looked at the Goose who explained back to her what he meant. Safe to say, it was a pleasant shock for her._

 _"He_ _ **loves**_ _you Tigress. That's why" Said Mr Ping as he looked at the now froze Master of Hardstyle. She never knew that Po loved her..._ _ **Liked**_ _her yes, but_ _ **loved**_ _her? She never would have thought it. And the fact that he did...Strangely made it more painful for her to cope with Po's absence._

 _"He does?" She said looking at Mr Ping for confirmation of what he was saying as she sat on the bed next to him. The Goose nodded his head before speaking more, putting his wing on her left arm._

 _"Yes Tigress, he's loved you ever since you were both knee high. Everyday of how he couldn't wait to meet you and become the_ _ **"bestest of friends"**_ _as he use to say back then. It was dream of his to just meet you. He would spend hours talking to his action figure of you, wishing it would come alive and talk back to him. He loves you very much...And I_ _ **KNOW**_ _he still does, even if we've all pushed him away" Said Mr Ping as he looked at the ground. He suddenly widened his eyes, as Tigress pulled him into a hug. Even_ _ **SHE**_ _was clearly hurting by what had happened._

 _"I guess we're both monsters" Said Tigress as she hugged him. Mr Ping hugged her back from comfort, as he spoke to her in a calming tone._

 _"Everyone is at some point. We just managed to hold off longer than others did" Said Mr Ping as they both heard Shifu speak from behind. And it wasn't exactly a comment that would go well._

 _"What's happened has happened...We must move on in Po's absence, what he did was completely unacceptable" Said Shifu as he looked at Mr Ping and Tigress. Everyone looked at him angrily as Mr Ping then done another thing he'd never done before. He picked up one of the small bamboo canes that Po had stored away in a drawer which was open before he walked over to Master Shifu and hit him right over the head. Everyone gasped as Mr Ping then spoke to Shifu in a VERY strict tone. He didn't like it when people spoke about his son in such a manner._

 _"Don't you_ _ **DARE**_ _speak about my son like that. I don't care if you're_ _ **Master Oogway**_ _or the_ _ **Emperor and Empress**_ _of China._ _ **No one**_ _talks about my Po like that" Said Mr Ping as he looked at Shifu. The old Master said nothing, as Mr Ping sat on Po's bed again and hugged Tigress' arm. She hesitantly hugged him into her, as the Goose hugged her waist. The two of them stayed like that for most of the evening, even when the others had left._

 _End Flashback_

"Oh Po, please my son...Come back to **me**...To **us**. We never meant to hurt you in such a manner...We're so sorry... **I** am so sorry" Said Mr Ping as he continued to lookout into the distance. He then picked up Po's action figure of himself and looked at it. Trying to have _some_ sort of comfort, but all it did was bring more pain. As Mr Ping started to hug the action figure and sob over his son. The sooner Po was back and things were back to normal, the better. Little did he know...Little did the Valley know, that Po would be back _sooner_ than anticipated.

 _A/N: Poor Mr Ping :( Poor Tigress. So yes, another chapter is here. Another chapter is over. Next chapter will be where things begin to pick up a bit. Again, thank you everyone who has reviewed and said kind words. There's a few shoutouts I'd like to make to specific people who have helped me in times of hardship with the story._

 _Lady Shadow92_

 _CookieM2012_

 _MasterTigress444_

 _AlienHeart1915_

 _TinextreamTim_

 _lola3934_

 _And finally...wildkratticusfever_

 _These people have all been VERY supportive in times where I've thought the story maybe wasn't good enough. So thank you all, it's very much appreciated. I love all of you. Anyway, I'm going to be heading now. Chapter 3 will be out soon too, it just might be a little later is all due to this one being out so quickly. So like always, review and let me know what you think of chapter 2. Also, I have a question for you all. What do you guys think will happen in Chapter 3? I'm going to start doing this, just so I can interact more with all you beautiful and awesome people. Anyway, favourite and follow if you haven't to keep up to date and I'll see you all next time, I love you all very much ❤_


	4. Chapter 3 - Operation: Transmission

_**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Kung Fu Panda or anything relating to the franchise. I only own Piàn.**_

Connection Established

Time: 4:00pm

Location: Valley of Peace, China

Entity: Po Ping

Transmission Established

Triangulating Source

Compensating For Terrain Flux

Estimating Distortion Error

...

Source Found

Story Commencing in 3...

2...

1...

Many perceive me as a monster. A cold blooded _killer._ One of darkness and a _withered_ personality. Shunned by the masses loved by _no one_ but by my own ego. It's a _reality_ that they've yet to grasp the **advantages** of. Look at them...Sitting in their _fancy_ palace, looking down on the _commoners_ prance around their little world. They don't see people like me though, the people who are _less_ fortunate than them. We're _opaque_ to them. Well they are **transparent**. I can see **right** through them.

I'm going to show them the _other_ side. The side they don't see. The side that shows them exactly why they aren't as _special_ as they think. One by one, they will all learn to abide by me instead of themselves. This is where change begins...This is my time, the time...

 **"Of Po Ping!"** Said Po laughing loudly in front of the Valley of Peace entrance. He took out his Imbued Sword and looked at it. The metal fizzled and shone with red light, the whirring noise of the Sigil Gem signifying it's power.

" _Now_ , let's get this show on the road" Said Po walking into the Valley, through the Village. Everyone looked at him with a scared expression as his aura shone evil in every direction. Some people cowered in the nearest shop, others were paralysed. The Panda had an evil grin plastered on his face the whole way there. His sword wavered about in the wind slightly, a red blur following it's motion. The Panda arrived outside the steps for the Jade Palace and chuckled as he started to advance up them one by one. He eventually made it to he top and seen the Palace doors open. He knew Zeng would be around...And sure enough, he was.

" _Hey bird brain!_ " Shouted the Panda at the terrified Goose messanger. Zeng turned and looked up at the Panda as he spoke with a tremble.

"Oh! Um...Master Po, you've...Ughhh!" His time in speaking was suddenly cut short when Po grabbed his neck and spoke in a short tempered and demainding tone of voice. He was wanting to find everyone as fast as possible.

"Where are those _idiots!?_ " Gritted Po as he still held the Goose tightly. Zeng then choked out the answered as he looked at Po scarcely.

"Students Barracks" Said Zeng.

"Thank you" Po then dropped Zeng on the ground and went off to the Student Barracks. He walked into it and smirked as he then focused his mind and used his innerpeace training to turn invisible so he would be undectectable. He then sneaked in and saw them all sitting around the table eating as he smirked even wider. He stood to the side and then seen Piàn, as he looked at where his paw was placed. He growled and drew his sword as he walked over to behind the male Leopard.

*Away from my empress you _**fucking creep**_ * Said Po, as he tapped him on the shoulder. The Leopard looked around, as he seen nothing. Po then tapped him on the shoulder as he turned around again. He saw nothing and growled. The Five and Shifu looked at him as he looked back round from being tapped. Po smirked and tapped his other shoulder one more time. This time Piàn stood up and spoke out as he was annoyed.

"Ok, who the **hell** is tapping my shoulder!?" Said the male Leoaprd, as everyone looked at him. Tigress then spoke to him as she rolled her eyes.

"No one, now sit down Piàn. God sake, you're so short tempered" Said Tigress, as someone whispered his name. That _person_ , being Po.

" _Piàn_ " Whispered Po with a smirk, as the male Leoaprd jumped and spoke again. Everyone elses eyes were widened as they had clearly heard it just as much as he did. Even Tigress was looking a bit edge for him. Who _was_ this voice?

" **No!** Get the **fuck** away from me!" Said Piàn as Po then smirked. This was **too** fun.

*Now for the big reveal* Said Po as he went into his pocket to take out a potion to reverse the invisibility. He then took off the top as he...*static*...*static*...*blackout*...

Transmission Failed: Spoilers Detected

Building Suspense

...

...

...

Suspense Built

Loading Chapter 4 - ?

End Transmission

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the story going down. It was me being, well...Nevermind, anyway. Thanks for all the support on the story recently, I can't stress enough how much I love you all for your kind words and support. Next Chapter will be out soon hopefully. I tried something different this chapter, let me know what you thought. Anyway, I'll leave you all and love you. Anyone who's favourited and followed before, please do it again. For some stupid reason, it's reset. Anyway, see you all next chapter_** ❤


	5. Chapter 4 - Something Revealing

_**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Kung Fu Panda or anything relating to the franchise. I only own Piàn.**_

Po looked at the bottle as he thought about whether he should _actually_ drink it or not.

*How could I make my entrance? How could I use this to give me the biggest benefit possible?* Thought Po, as he looked at Tigress. He smiled a genuine smile of love. Her beautiful orange eyes which glow in the dark, her smooth, rich, soft fur which whenever you hugged her, felt like you were hugging velvet. Her warm, calming smile. Suddenly Po shook his head as evil filled his body once again. He swore it had left him fo a second there.

*What the hell happen _there?*_ Thought Po as he was curious of what happened. It was almost like whenever he looked and thought about Tigress he turned...Good.

*Oh god...If I look at her and think about her a lot, I turn good and lose my evilness... **No** , I must rule the Valley and not get distracted. Let's get this over with* Thought Po as he then drank the potion and threw it away. The others jumped at hearing the glass smash, as the Five and Shifu gasped _loudly_ at seeing Po. He was looking at Piàn with an evil grin, as he seen the male Leopard had _no_ idea what was behind him. In fact Piàn looked at the Five and Shifu before speaking to them like they were weird.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" Said the clearly oblivious male Leopard. Tigress then pointed behind him as he turned around and widened his eyes. Po chuckled as he could literally _feel_ the _fear_ rise in him. This was exactly what he had been wanting to happen. Time for introductions.

"Hello Piàn" Said Po as he continued smiling evilly at the male Leopard. Piàn turned around and gasped as he looked up at the former Dragon Warrior. Po chuckled as he listened to the shaken whimpers of Piàn, before listening to him speak.

"It's..You" Said the terrified male Leopard, who was shaking in his place. Po looked a him seriously now, as he got doqn to business. He was wanting this guy to remember why he should never come and take Tigress from him. He drew out his sword, as it started to glow and whurr with the same Red Sigil energy as it always ran on. Everyone gasped loudly as Tigress stared in complete shock at the Panda she loved...This wasn't Po. Not the Po she _loved_ anyway. With a swing of his sword acoss his body and down to where his right leg was, Po started speaking to Piàn.

"You...You **bastard**! How _dare_ you take her away from me. How **dare** you make my 9yrs of trying to love her go to waste. Well I am about to make **YOU** go to waste!" Said Po as he brought his sword above his head with both paws. Piàn cringed as he thought his life was at an end. Po brought down the sword as Viper screamed for him to stop, clearly not liking what her friend had become.

" **Po! Noooo!** " The whurr was heard. The red blur appeared. Piàn screamed in what was thought to be pain...But when the male Leopard opened his eyes, the Panda's face was right in front of his with his blade pointing outwards towards his neck. Po spoke one word. It was all he needed to speak.

"Boo" Said Po quietly as Piàn lost his mind completely.

" _ **AHHHHHHHHH!**_ " Screamed Piàn as he bolted as fast as his cheating legs could carry him. Po laughed as the Five and Shifu looked at the Panda with shocked expressions. Shifu then decided to intrvene, as he looked at Po and spoke.

"Po, there was no need for that! I told you before you were suspended and that..." Started Shifu completely scapping his guilt of getting rid of Po. He didn't get far in his speech.

" **If you don't shut the fuck up I'll suspend your guts from my sword!** " Everyone gasped as they had **never** heard Po speak in such a way. Not even to Piàn. Shifu immediately silenced himself, too scared at what casualties may occur form him speaking anymore. Tigress couldn't bear this any further and spoke to him as she quickly zommed into him with a _massive_ hug.

"Po, stop this! What's happened to you? This isn't the Po I remember" Said Tigress as she looked at him. Po felt himself turin back to normal, but his evil side clearly had no intentions of doing business. He then spoke to her with an evil grin, as Tigress felt bad about what may happen.

"Ahh Tigress. It's good to hold you again, my sexy Tiger. I missed your curves" Said Po as he traced his fingers arouind Tigress' waist. The Tiger Master shoved his paw away and backed up, as she spoke again to him.

"Who are you and what've you done to my Panda?" Growled Tigress as she knew this wasn't the real Po talking. She was determined to get him back, evwn if it ment her speaking of her love for him. Po chuckled and then spoke again, as he had a dastardly idea.

"I AM your Panda my love. Now if you excuse me, I have to get this place prepared for my empire. There's going to be some _changes_ around here" Said Po, as he headed for the Hall of Heroes. Shifu spoke to the Five, as he started to run after Po.

"After him!" Said Shifu, as everyone followed suit and headed out. They quickly ran over to the Hall of Heroes, as Viper spoke on the way over.

"What's happened to Po, Master Shifu?" She inquired as Shifu replied while jumping and vaulting over a varietly of obstacles and buildings that stood in his way.

"Anger. He's probably angry that I banished him and he has every right to be. I wasn't think back there when I shouted at him, I should've tried to return him to normal" Said Shifu, as he felt his guilt return to him. Mantis then spoke, as he zoomed past Monkey.

"How do we get him back?" Said Mantis, as he listened in to his Master's reply. He was really hoping that here was something they could all do to get Po back. He missed not only the Panda's culinary skills, but just the atmosphere he broguht to the place.

"When we were in the kitchen and Tigress hugged him. I noticed that his evil side started to fade. It was brought back only when he hesitated in looking at her. It seems that the longer he _looked_ at Tigress, the _less_ his will of evil is. So if we can pin him and get Tigress to tell him of her love, it might reverse the effects of the evil due to a balance of good being added" Said Shifu, as they were nearly at the hall.

"Exactly what I was thinking Master" Said Tigress as she landed at the doors with the others. Po turned and looked around, as he stood near the Sword of Heroes. He smiled evilly as Shifu spoke to him in a firm tone, but not one laced with hate.

"Po stop this now! It's time to let go of the past. We are more than willing to accept you back if you just let go of your evil and calm down. All of this is doing _no one_ any good" Said Shifu in a first attempt to calm the Panda. But Po smirked evilly, as he spoke back to Shifu.

"You expect me to believe any of that drabble? You never accepted me before, there's no reason why you'd suddenly accept me now. You just say that as a method of getting rid of me. Well it's time that _I_ got rid of _you_ for a change" Said Po as he smiled evilly. Shifu and the other got into their stances, as the old Master spoke to hi former student.

"Then I'm afraid you leave us with no option but to stop you. This was brought on by yourself...And it will end by us" Said Shifu as he started as the Panda walk towards them all slowly, with his sword by his waist.

"I've got no quarrels with that. If you think you can defeat me, then please...Do humour me why don't you?" Said Po as the Five and Shifu all started to run at him. The battle to stop Po and return him to normal, was on. This was going to be absolutely _massive_.

 _A/N: Hey everyone, first of all you'll have seen this exact note if you've read my new Oneshot called 'Loving Couple'. But I'm justy posting it here incase you didn't read the Oneshot and have been wondering about what I'm going to talk about. So you may all have noticed Alone, Alone 2 Trailer, Alone 2 and a note of mine got removed by Fanfiction, as well as my account being infracted As to why this happened I have no idea, but if I had to have a guess it would be due to the fact that the note I posted wasn't a story and becase I briefly mentioned Alone 2 in it, my stories got plugged too. Don't worry, my oneshots are unaffected. And for now Alone, Alone 2 Trailer and Alone 2 are back. So hopefully everything is stable. I've email Fanfiction as to why they were removed and I'll be taking more precautions in the future to ensure this doesn't happen._

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you could do me a massive favour and review the other chapters too that would be amazing! I love you guys for how supportive you've all been, I write these chapters for all of you. If you have any questions as always, then ask them in the reviews of PM me directly and I'll try my best to answer them. Hope all of you are well and are having a great day/night whereever you all are. Take care, I love you all ❤_


End file.
